Tokens
by GatnissShamyClato
Summary: 'I thought about Mount St Helens, Calypso's island, Luke and Rachel Elizabeth Dare and how suddenly everything had got so complicated. I wanted to tell Annabeth I didn't really want to be so distant from her. Then Argus honked his horn down at the road, and I lost my chance.' MORE INFO INSIDE a series of letters sent between Percy and Annabeth between BOTL and TLO. PERCABETH R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

**Okay so this is literally a series of letters between Percy and Annabeth in between Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. Chapters are quite short so I'll be updating every day. I'm writing everything you need to know here so I won't have to annoy you with author's notes on every other chapter. I've tried to keep this as in character as I could but if it goes a little OOC I apologise. Basically full of friendship and cuteness, nothing intense or deep.**

**Please review to let me know if you like this fanfiction and it will mean a lot to me.**

**WARNING: ** May include spoilers from the Percy Jackson series (but not the Heroes of Olympus)***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or storylines from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

_Return address: Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954_

2nd September

Percy,

How's it going? I told you I'd stay in touch and here I am keeping that promise. I'd send you an Iris Message but, you know, I'm not exactly bursting with gold drachma's right now. I figured this would be easier. If you don't want to write back that's okay, too – I know you've never been much of a writer. Dyslexia can kind of put you off.

Anyway, I'm rambling. Hi. How's your new school going? I hope you haven't exploded any more class rooms or attacked any innocent cheerleaders (okay, monster cheerleaders but still). Though, knowing you the building's probably been burned down by now. Seriously, I wish you could explain to me how you find yourself in so much trouble so frequently.

How's your mom? And your friends… and that girl? Hope everything's going alright, Percy.

Everything's pretty quiet around here. I think it might have something to do with the fact that you're not here to cause trouble. I've been taking good care of Chiron, in case you were worrying – his leg's almost completely healed. I'm going to stay at Camp for a little while longer than head out to my dad's. He's arranged this fancy private school which I'm dreading. Still, I suppose I can't complain too much. It probably cost him a lot.

As well as my promise to stay in touch… I'm also writing to you because I think I'll go mad if I don't talk to someone (semi) sane soon. Seriously, since you left it's been so unnaturally quiet it's almost turned boring around here. Don't tell Chiron I said that.

Although, Daedalus's laptop has kept me pretty busy. The stuff on here, you should see it! I'm totally showing you the best parts when you come home. There's some crazy things like a wooden cow that he was planning to build for who knows what. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but someone has to know – Daedalus had this brilliant idea, almost every statue in New York is an automaton that will do whatever you want if you press it in a special location and say the Authorization Code. The brains behind it is unbelievable, no wonder he was known as a genius. I'm still trying to work out why they were created but, still, pretty awesome.

Or not. I bet you fell asleep reading that, Seaweed Brain.

Okay, that's enough about me. I hope I haven't bored you too much. Maybe I'll talk to you soon.

Love,

Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

20th September

To Annabeth,

Wow, I can't believe you wrote me a letter, you're such a grandma. Seriously, writing letters? What century are you living in? (You know I'm joking, by the way, don't get mad. Also, what with the whole cell phone signals being kind of deadly to us, I guess see the appeal). And of course I would write back. It might take a while because of schoolwork and various other irritating things I have to do. Pfft, dyslexia schmyslexia. (Try saying that out loud, I bet you can't).

School is… well I'd say good but, you know that's not a word I'd ever really use to describe any school. The lessons drive me mad and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if my head dropped off from boredom one day, but on the whole not as bad as some others I've been too, I suppose. We do get to learn about Greek Mythology which I've gotta say is pretty funny.

You're hilarious, but no there have been no more explosions, not even any monsters (yet).

Of course everything's alright, why wouldn't it be? Mom's absolutely fine, she's dating a guy called Paul Blowfis (not blowfish) who works at my school and he's pretty cool. He's going to ask my mom to marry him, if you can believe it! Which I'm happy about… I think. My friend Rachel, you mean? She's fine. And, hey, it's too bad you couldn't come to my Birthday party (not really a party) because my Dad showed up which was funny in a surreal kind of way. He gave me a sand dollar and told me that I was his favourite son… a bit weird, don't you think? I don't really buy it. We had blue cake, though. I wish you could have come.

I'm glad Chiron's leg's getting better, it looked quite nasty. He's definitely in safe hands with you. I'm happy about you trying to make it work with your dad again. You're doing the right thing, trust me, I'm never wrong. Well, mostly.

Me? Semi sane? Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment. Careful. How is everything in the Athena cabin anyway? It can't be that bad, surely.

And that stuff with Daedalus's laptop sounds really super interesting. Of course I didn't fall asleep reading it what kind of person do you take me for? I'm sure you'll figure out what they were made for. You always figure hard stuff like that out, right? Kind of makes me wish you could come and help me figure out the answers to my algebra homework…

Anyway, I hope you don't get too bored at Camp without the most fabulous demigod hanging around. I know it must be hard for you.

Hope to hear from you soon, Wise Girl. I'll be waiting.

Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

10th October

Percy, has anyone ever told you how big-headed you are?

Because you are. Just thought I'd let you know. And what's wrong with writing letters? I won't bother if you're going to get silly about it. Suck it up.

Well compared to previous descriptions of your schools, it doesn't sound too bad. Just try not to get kicked out, yet. I'm so happy for your mom – if Paul Blowfis has the Percy approval, he must be alright. Maybe I could meet him some day? And it's good that your mortal friend is still alive, I guess. So… do you spend a lot of time with her? Or any of your other friends from school, tell me about them. I wish I could have come to your Birthday, but I was sort of needed at Camp. Poseidon came to your house? Woah. That's pretty amazing, Percy, I'm really happy for you. I'm sure he meant it when he said that you're his favourite son, as well. I mean, look at you – how could he not?

I'm glad that I'm trying to make it work with my Dad again, I think, too. Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I don't think you're always right – not even close – but on this occasion, maybe. First time for everything, right? (Kidding).

The Athena cabin is fine, I suppose. It's just Camp on the whole it's so quiet and, I know it's like that every year but this time… something's different, I don't know. Still, not long until everything's back to normal, right? Daedalus's laptop is beyond interesting. I can't work out if you genuinely agree or if you're mocking me, though. Knowing you it'll be the latter. I just wish I could share it with someone, you know? Must most people don't want to know.

Anyway, I'm sure you can figure out your algebra homework without me. You can't rely on me for everything, you know.

Yes, Kelp Head it's just _impossible_ to get through a single day without you. But seriously, I repeat my earlier question: has anyone ever told you how big-headed you are? Seriously, I'd almost forgotten (only the gods know how I'd ever manage that).

Also, I just wanted to mention that day on Half-blood Hill when we were saying goodbye… I hope you don't think I was rude. I know you had wanted to say something to me but – I just, I don't know Percy, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want things to get any more complicated. Still, I have been curious about what you were going to say, if you feel like putting me out of my misery that would be nice.

I'll talk to you soon, and stay out of trouble!

Love,

Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

12th November

Annabeth,

Has anyone every told you that you worry too much? And always have to be right? And you don't know how to admit that I'm your favourite demigod? Just joking, but, come on, starting your letter with a mean question? That was low, even for you. Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.

I'm sure you can meet Paul one day – I know my mom wants to see you again (she's always going on about you but I can't work out why. She also finds it strange that we keep sending letters to each other, though I don't know the reason for that, either). I don't really spend a lot of time with Rachel – well not as much as you seem to think I do. We're just friends, Annabeth, I see her in school sometimes. Not even worth bringing up, really. And my other friends? Well, you know how hard it is for people like us to be accepted at new schools. I don't ever really make a lot of friends where I go but I've never really minded. It's kind of safer that way, if nothing else.

Thanks. About my dad, I mean. You reckon he was being genuine? Well if you say it, it must be true, Wise Girl. So thanks. Speaking of dad's, when are you moving back in with yours? I know I said it was a good idea but… I just don't want you to do anything you're not happy with. I worry about you, you know.

Of course I'm not mocking you about Daedalus's laptop, as if I would. (Now it's time for you to work out whether _that _was a joke…).

Excuse me? I'm not big-headed, I simply see things for what they are, which in my case is pretty awesome. Don't worry you're pretty awesome, too.

Hmm, Half-Blood hill wow that seems like so long ago. What was I going to say? I… I can't really remember. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you; I say stupid stuff all the time. I didn't think you were being rude, either, so don't worry about that. We both had a lot on our minds, but never mind, all's good now (well, actually far from 'good' but better, I guess).

Anyway, I've got to go now, Paul Blowfis is round for dinner again. Seriously, the guy may as well live here. I was thinking about when I met Paul for the first time the other day and that got me thinking… remember when I first came to Camp? I'll leave you on that thought and you can laugh at the memories.

Stay wise,

Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

15th December

Annabeth,

You haven't written to me for ages and I'm getting worried. Not to mention offended.

Seriously though, what's going on? Is everything okay at Camp? If you've been killed I swear to the gods I will not be happy. So answer me please or Iris Message or something. Or I'll go mad with the not knowing.

Impatiently,

Percy.

p.s. I bet you thought you'd gotten rid of my annoying ass when I left Camp. Think again. I'm not going anywhere.

p.p.s. If I don't hear from you before Christmas, I hope you have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

1st January

To Percy,

Happy New Year! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Yes, I know I haven't written for a while everything's been so crazy with me at the moment. Hopefully this message will be so jam-packed full of interesting stories from my ever-boring life that I will make it up to you.

I moved to my dad's last week and I've just about got settled. I only just got your second letter (seriously, Seaweed Brain, you had to send two?) because they had to redirect it to my dad's house from Camp. So before I go on I should mention that can you please send your future mail to the return address on this letter, which is where I'm staying now in San Francisco.

I'd forgotten how irritating school is. Obviously the dyslexia doesn't help and I don't mind the lessons, although some are too easy and I've studied them before, but the people, even the teachers, they're just so… I don't know, really. You know it's hard starting a new school, better than anyone. Especially a stuck-up private school like the one I've been forced to go to where all the kids are posh and spoilt and gods it just makes me want to throw up. I miss Camp. _Already. _Literally just the other day, I was on my way to class and there's this girl Casey, who I swear actually hates me for no reason and naturally, she's one of the most popular girls in the entire school. (Bleach blonde hair, make-up slapped on like icing, legs that go on forever – you'd love it). So anyway, this Casey girl decided to graffiti her copy of our English textbook and claim that I did it. Of course the professor believed her over me and I had to take the blame. Don't worry, I'm not upset about it, it's just an example of the kind of idiocy I have to put up with. It almost makes me wish I went to the same school as _you,_ so you know I must be desperate.

I laughed so hard when you said about your mom wondering why we're writing to each other. People at Camp were the same and now my dad's asking, too. It's like they've never seen a pen and paper before. Okay, maybe it's a little old-fashioned, but seriously, what's the problem? I just find it hilarious.

I'm not unhappy at my dad's, but it's sweet of you to worry. The readjusting period is still underway but… hopefully it will get better soon. My step-mom has been strangely kind to me since I arrived here, it's unnerving. Her children (I guess I should call them my siblings but I just don't think of them that way) are more annoying than you could believe. I would never have thought that much snot and dirt could be created from a mere two toddlers. Makes fighting monsters seem easy. You're so lucky you're an only child – I could do with the peace and quiet.

Half-Blood hill wasn't that long ago, how can you have forgotten already?! Trust you to say something so infuriating. I guess we'll never know, then. Though, I'm sure it wasn't that important, considering what goes on in your kelp-filled brain.

Aw, I think it's sweet that Paul is coming round to your house for dinner, as long as your mom's happy, right? And oh my gods, don't even mention that it's so embarrassing. I recall that day clearer than any other, you know. I've no idea why. All I remember is you showing up to camp and being injured and confused and when you woke up your eyes – they were so green like the sea and after looking at you for just a second, everything I had been planning to say just flew out of my head and I ended up mumbling something completely unintelligent like 'you drool in your sleep'. I don't think I could have made myself look any dimmer if I'd tried. I'm surprised you didn't stay well away from me from that day onwards, to be honest.

It's so weird thinking back on those times, I can't believe how long ago it was now. But you have succeeded in making me laugh and taking my mind off of the seven horrendous hours of school I have to face tomorrow, so thanks for that, Trident Boy.

Has your school gotten any better, by the way? And any monster sightings yet?

Don't forget to tell me how much you miss me.

Love from,

Annabeth.

p.s. Who ends a letter with 'stay wise'? Stop trying to be witty, it doesn't suit you. I stayed wise for twelve years without having you there to remind me.


	7. Chapter 7

4th February

Annabeth,

About time! Kidding, but it's a relief to hear from you. My mom's been worried (only her, not me at all). You finally moved into your dad's, that's pretty cool! I'm pleased for you. Gods, don't talk to me about schools, you know how much I can't stick them. This girl Casey sounds like a complete and utter brat! I'd love to meet her so she could be introduced to my friend Riptide (I know it wouldn't hurt her but it'd sure scare her). But seriously, what in Hades is wrong with these people? It sounds a lot like the kids at my school. And what is 'bleach blonde hair, make-up slapped on like icing, legs that go on forever – you'd love it' supposed to mean? I demand an explanation.

I don't blame you for missing Camp – I always do when I leave. It will make it even more worth it when you go back though (besides the fact that you'll get to see me again).

Hey, that's great news! I knew it would be alright. Your dad's pretty awesome and I've never met your step-mom but if she's being nice, that can only be a good sign, right? As for the toddlers… I don't exactly have a lot of experience with children but they can't be that bad, surely. And technically I'm not an only child (even though Tyson is only half related to me and, uh, a Cyclops) but I get what you mean about peace and quiet. That's what it was always like with my mom and me until Smelly Gabe came along. Paul's a lot less noisy (and gross). Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like if I had a brother or a sister, though. I guess being at Camp kind of makes up for it – the kids there are like our honorary family.

Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're embarrassed? Our first meeting wasn't that bad, was it? The first thing I saw when I woke up was you leaning over me with your blonde hair all messy and in your face and your steely grey eyes weighing me up. I can't believe you still remember that. Not going to lie that first meeting _did_ make me wary to spend time around you but not because you looked unintelligent or dim, I don't think you ever could (daughter of Athena, remember?), mostly because I was intimidated. You just seemed so… confident. Not that you've changed at all.

Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way it used to be, don't you? Everything was so much more simple back then. I'm glad it cheered you up though, it sure made me laugh.

So listen, there's something else I thought I should mention. On the night of my Birthday, after Poseidon had left, Nico di Angelo came to my house and was telling me about a new plan of his. He reckons he has the answer to all of our prayers – he knows the only way to defeat Kronos. I'm not sure if I should listen to him or not though. What do you think?

And in answer to your question, no I can't say school has gotten much better but it's not like I was expecting it to. No monsters still, which must be some kind of record for me, but I'm not complaining.

Miss you more than you know, Wise Girl.

Love from Percy.

p.s. All these complaints about how I end my letters from someone who just called me 'Trident Boy'? Seriously?


	8. Chapter 8

1st March

To Percy,

People at school may suck but I don't think it's really necessary to attack them with Celestial bronze, do you? Save that for what really matters. Chill out with your demands, as well, I meant nothing by that statement about Casey – has the amount of seawater in your brain affected your ability to tell when your best friend is messing with you?

Since when has my dad been awesome? Hmm, not sure if I agree with that. Everyone's still being nice to me though; my dad and my step-mom. Even her children have learnt to leave me alone. I would be thankful but it's too strange for me to understand. I never really factored in Tyson as being your brother so I suppose you aren't an only child, then. The difference is that you were raised alone and I was… well I wasn't exactly raised in a traditional way. (Or at all). Still being constantly attacked by monsters probably makes up for having a quiet home life, so I guess we're even.

Oh, shut up about our first meeting already, or I'll die. I haven't changed at all? Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? (Think carefully before you answer). Yes, I do wish we could go back sometimes as well. We're going to be alright, though, Percy. I know us.

Look… I don't know what Nico said to you but I'm not sure if you should trust him. And, I know it's ridiculous I'd rather we didn't talk about – Kronos. That's the type of thing I think we should leave to Camp. Besides, I don't even know if we should be writing about stuff like that via letters. It's hardly safe.

Your school sounds as bad as mine which sucks but there's not much we can do about it. Maybe that's one of the main reasons I hate it so much, because when we're fighting monsters at least I'm in control of the situation. Or maybe it's just because when I'm fighting I get to fight with people who don't annoy me to death (that excludes you, by the way).

I've got to go and tend to the kids now and I have homework to do (ew). Reply soon or I'll go nuts.

Love,

Annabeth.

p.s. What's wrong with Trident Boy? I thought it was pretty cute, actually.

p.p.s. I was wondering, have you heard from Grover at all? It's just, no one at Camp's seen him for a while and we're all starting to get a little bit worried. Just let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

8th April

Annabeth,

Hey, don't get mad at me for wanting to kill High School students – I know you feel it too. Look, you need to lighten up a bit. If no one's doing anything horrible yet, just take it. It's better than rejecting their love and then ending up with them hating you (not saying that's going to happen, by the way). Yeah, your dad is awesome, don't argue with me. Back when – you were taken, he was amazing, Annabeth, he really wanted to help find you, even though we told him it would be crazy for him to even get involved. So that just about proves it.

How is me saying 'you haven't changed at all' an insult? I was just commenting on how you're still as confident and strong and intimidate the Hades out of me. Nothing bad about that, is there?

Hmm, I wasn't sure if I should trust Nico either but I don't know why. I mean, obviously he's a son of Hades and all but how bad can he be? Anyway, we won't talk about it, if it makes you happy. My lips are sealed (until Camp).

You might not like school because you're not in control but I just hate it. Seriously all this homework is doing my head in, I don't know how much more I can take. It's alright for you, Genius Girl. Sometimes I think it would be pretty convenient to have Athena as a mother (no disrespect to Poseidon or anything).

And, also – I have news! (Drum roll please…) Paul proposed to my mom! I mean, I know he was going to but still, I thought I'd share it with you. I don't think they'll actually be getting married any time soon but it is pretty awesome. And when they _do_ get married, you 100% have to be there. Mom's really excited, she's already going on about what her dream wedding would be like (even though she knows it probably won't happen) and Rachel's helping her pick out flowers for her bouquet. I'm sure my mom would love you to help though, if you could.

So, is anything new with you? Casey still asking for a punch in the face (because I'm happy to deliver)?

Oh and by the way, no I haven't heard from Grover but then I don't usually when I'm away from Camp. What do you think could have happened to him? I could try and use my empathy link to try and find out where he is but I'm not sure if it would work. It's been feeling kind of… disconnected lately.

Talk soon, don't forget to stay cool with your dad.

Love from,

Percy.

p.s. Trident Boy is not 'cute' it's degrading. That's like me calling you Owl Girl or something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick A/N: I didn't really want to add authors notes to these but anyway I just wanted to clear this up; I am extremely grateful for all the reviews but can I people please stop asking when the romance is coming in? I am trying to keep this true to the books as if this could have actually happened between BOTL and TLO and Annabeth and Percy don't get together until the end of TLO so they're not going to get all romantic here. Also, how would they declare their love to each other over letter, it just wouldn't work. Another thing is I never claimed that this was a romantic story, the genre clearly states_ friendship_. I just wanted to point this out so you guys aren't disappointed. Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

24th April

Dear Percy,

Okay, before you go mad can I just request one thing: _please don't kill me_. I am the worst friend and I don't deserve you and blah blah blah all that jazz. I know I haven't written in a long time but yet again my life has just been full of drama and I know it was my idea to write these stinking letters but it's hard to find the time. (Not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just hard to keep up with it). So, long story short, I'm back at Camp. Yes, I moved out of my dad's even though I was supposed to be giving him another chance and I know I should probably have stayed for longer and I know everyone must hate me now but Percy I just _couldn't_. You know how my dad was convinced I was some kind of freak as a child and basically had no love for me… well it was hard for me to get over that and even think about letting him in again. And when I did I certainly didn't think he'd go back to the way he used to be. You know how he was at first – being nice to me and trying to make me feel wanted, I guess. I knew it wouldn't last.

We were attacked. Nothing major, seriously, before you start worrying. Anyway, turns out Casey isn't actually your stereotypical teenage girl after all. Under all her make-up and hair dye she was actually a Telkhine. I was so mad that I was fooled by the Mist. Damn, damn, damn. So she followed me home but I killed her easily enough, it really wasn't that much of a big deal. Granted, it wasn't pretty, but I could handle it. Not that it made any difference – my step-mom went mental. She just kept going on and on about how she hadn't seen a single monster for so many peaceful years and now I was back I was putting everyone in danger and what if Matthew or Bobby had been around they could have been killed, like I _chose_ for a monster to show up at my doorstep or something. Naturally, my dad agreed with everything she was saying, even when she started to say that I must be cursed and I probably made the Telkhine come in revenge for them treating me so badly as a child. I can't deal with her. I tried, I really tried, but it's impossible if she's going to have a breakdown every time a monster is within a 10 mile radius of me. I'm a demigod, for heaven's sake, it's going to happen at some point or another.

So I left. And here I am back at Camp. I don't think I've ever missed this place so much in my entire life. Look, I didn't explain all of that so you can sit worrying about me; I just wanted to let you know why my reply was so late. Please don't freak out.

You know the drill – next letter please send it to Camp not my dad's house.

Despite all that I'm actually doing alright. Camp's pretty quiet but it's good to see Chiron again and even Mr. D's being tolerable. Still no sign of Grover. You could try your empathy link if you think it would help?

I'm so happy for your mom, that's so, so amazing, Percy! I _have_ to meet Paul now. Really, though, it is brilliant news, tell her congrats from me, okay? Your mortal friend Rachel is helping with the flowers. I thought you didn't spend a lot of time with her? Whatever, I'm pleased for you though.

Oh and by the way, I don't speak horse but I think your black Pegasus is missing you. He keeps following me around and nudging me and whinnying – he might have expected me to bring you back to Camp when I returned. Just thought I'd let you know.

Sorry that school's still bad, but not long to go, right? Hope you haven't been having the same monster troubles as me!

Love,

Annabeth

p.s. If you called me Owl Girl I would punch you.


	11. Chapter 11

18th May

Gods, Annabeth!

I'm so sorry about your dad! Wow, that really must suck your step-mom sounds beyond anything I've ever encountered. I know how hard it was for you to try again and it was amazing that you did it but if that's happening you shouldn't have to put up with it. Trust me, no one hates you. It's your step-mom everyone will hate. I can't believe it about Casey! Hey, don't blame yourself for not guessing – there's no way you could have known. Your family shouldn't have been surprised though, like you said it's bound to happen sooner or later. I wish I could have been there to fight with you but thank the gods you're okay. The whole situation pretty much sucks but it's absolutely in no way you're fault.

I promise I won't freak out. I gotta say I'm relieved you're back at Camp where you are definitely safe. Still quiet there? I guess quiet is a good thing after your ordeal. Bet you can't wait until I'm back. I tried the empathy link to get a hold of Grover but no luck. Do you think we should start worrying yet? Because I am, anyway.

Of course I'll tell my mom congrats from you. I know she's really excited. Well, yes Rachel helped with the flowers but that doesn't mean that _I'm_ spending a lot of time with her. Just my mom. Seriously, Annabeth, if there's one time thing you should trust me on, it's that.

Blackjack! Well, you can tell him that I miss him too and I'll be back at Camp before he knows it. Also, I've been meaning to ask how is Mrs. O'Leary doing? Tyson promised me he'd visit her and make sure she's alright but I thought I'd better check with you.

I actually haven't been having monster troubles. I can't wait to get back to Camp, though. I hope my Cabin's as spick and span as I left it.

Make sure you're looked after properly and don't do anything crazy like cut up your step-mom. I wish I had something interesting to write in this letter but really nothing goes on in my life that's particularly worth mentioning. I still hold the record for worst score in my class spelling test, if that amuses you.

Write soon, or I'll worry!

Always,

Percy.

p.s. Fair enough.


	12. Chapter 12

16th June

Percy Jackson.

I know you're coming back to Camp now so there's no point in writing when I'll be seeing you soon but I'm going to anyway. I don't know if you'll even see this – it might show up at your house after you've left or I might not even send it. Still, I'm writing away because I feel the need to.

I just – I know you probably haven't wanted to hear about my dad and my step-mom and Casey and school problems but I've been going on about it anyway and it's kind of strange for me to have someone to talk to like I talk to you. I can't really describe how nice it is to be able to let a load off my chest without being judged or laughed at. Ever since you first came to Camp you've just been there for me more than anyone else in the world and I guess I just wanted to say thank you. A lot. (It kind of pains me to write that, you know).

I don't really know what is yet to come for us, Percy. Demigod's futures aren't exactly the most secure thing as it is but I think ours are even more destined for bad things. But I want you to know, whatever happens with anyone – whether it's your mom or Paul or Luke or Clarisse or my dad even Rachel Elizabeth Dare – I'll always have your back. Always.

Mrs O'Leary is fine, but you'll see her for yourself soon enough. You can also tell Blackjack to stop following me around.

You know, it was funny I was walking past the canoe lake this morning and… it's so strange not having you here to show off by making a mini tidal wave as you walk past or spraying me with water. As annoying as you are I kind of completely miss that.

It's not really home when you're not here. It's too quiet when you're not here.

Well I'll see you soon Seaweed Brain– in person rather than on a piece of paper. And we can face whatever this summer throws at us together. Are you ready for it? Because I'm nowhere near.

All my love,

Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the last chapter, I really, really hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. Please don't forget to review to let me know what you thought of it. **

**If you're interested in a sequel in the same style set after the Last Olympian, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction!**

**~Josie**


End file.
